MeredithAgnesPoe (Driver)
MeredithAgnesPoe, or as her friends call her, Maddie. Is a 14 year old high school student, who is currently wasting her life on the internet, at the irritation of her family. She is currently aspiring to become a writer or a journalist, even though she thinks they are pretty much the same thing. The Spawns of Maddie. Derps Maddie has curr''e''ntly created several OCs: *Crimson White Step-daughter of Snow White, daughter of prince/king Snow marries and an unknown woman. *Abigail Thief [Daughter of the little robber girl, of the Snow Queen. one of my favorite derps to my name. *Chōyaku Usagi Son of the Rabbit from Kachi-Kachi Yama. *Aubree Thief Sister of Abi Thief. *Autumn Thief Sister of Abi and Aubree Thief. *Kayla Eternity '' Daughter of Kay and Gerda. (Destiny: Undecided.)'' *Ikimono Tanuki '' Daughter of the tanuki from Kachi-Kachi Yama'' *Adorn S. Queen Son of the Snow Queen *Honey and Betony Nutkin (Co-owned with Flamette) *Harriet Knave (Co-owned with Clawdeen Ghoul) *Scruffs Son of the gardener from The Princesses and the Kingshuk tree. *Rouge Deerling Daughter of Ba from the Snow Queen. General loon. *Flora Blossom SON of the second oldest princess from The Princesses and the Kingshuk tree. *Lief Eldest Daughter of the eldest princess from The Princesses and the Kingshuk tree. *Sparkle Youngest Daughter of the youngest princess from The Princesses and the Kingshuk tree. *Orchard Plumsworth Son of the third eldest princess from the Princesses and the Kingshuk tree. *Airi Usagi Daughter of the rabbit from Kachi-Kachi yama *Drake Goosland '' Son of the goose boy (Conarn?) from The Goose Girl'' Retired derps *Meredith Agnes Poe Ancestor of Edgar Allan Poe, someone I was gonna write a fanfic about but gave up. Will be fully retired when her updated art is finally drawn. Drabble-fests and fictions Fluffeh Fics o' the death knell. *How a tree can take you to Heaven *Confession *Of Rock Gods and Goddesses *The Wall of Friendzone E-books *Kayla Eternity's Story Diaries *Abigail Thief's Diary. *Crimson White's Diary Main, multi-chapter fictions I'm going to start up a project in the summer, which will probably focus of my original characters Abi & Rouge. If you want your character(s) to appear in this, please leave me a thing on my message wall, or leave a comment. Just an advanced warning, if I can't give your character justice in the way I would characterise them, I won't use them out of respect to your creation. Also, I may not use certain characters if there isn't enough infomation about them. Anywho. The plot will probably be a story of self-discovery and will take jabs at the way things are with the whole popularity thing. And as I begin to write stuff up to start publshing in the middle of June, early July. :3 Persona Maddie is considered to be loud, and a little bit insane by her "friends" at school. She can be a little bit unpredictable and has trouble with social encounters, probably because she was diagnosed with Aspergers Syndrome (As of November 2013). She sees herself as a bit of a fangirl, not only for the mystical world of Ever After High, but in the complex universe of the video game series, The Legend of Zelda. She also is a fan of the web series The Most Popular Girls in School (often abreviated to MPGiS). She also enjoys being creative, and drawing...even if half the stuff she draws looks like a child's nighmare. xD She has no problem helping people out, and usually is the one asking for the approval to do something minor. Such wow. Maddie also is a fan on the 'Doge' meme, and finds the stupid humor funny. She also needs to stop shipping her pride and joy, Abi Thief with everyone. Ships Maddie is currently shipping, and yes, this is gonna get updated a lot, seing as ships pop up all the time. >:( Romance *Swan Thief *Sparrogail *Narmond *Ebdorn *Ikibella (Islebella Lineman/Ikimono Tanuki) *Huntgail *Nardorn *Larlene *Larry Esel with any girl in exsistance *Danimono (Dani Cabbage/Ikimono Taunki) *Roragail Is it...Bromance? *Daring Charming x Himself (xD) *Madeline Hatter x Raven Queen * Cedar Wood x Cerise Hood *Whatever friendship between the three little pigs. *Me with all of my wonderlandiful friends who are fabu. Where you can find me: *Instagram: madiraporkchop *deviantART: Ayy *tumblr:Le here Misc. Fanart~ abi and rolo.jpg|A Roleplay-inspired sketch of Abigail Thief and Rolana Candlewick Trivia and stuff *You can wish me a happy birthday on the second of febuary...if you want to.,,xD *Pom Gets Wifi is like..so awesome. Don't know why I wrote that. *I ♥ BUENO BARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Even though my parents say I can't have them because they have nuts in. I'm not allergic, Idk why though. *Beatrix Potter's work was my CHILDHOOD. *"Yoo Hoo! Big summer blowout!" *The Swedish version of Let It Go is the best. IMO. *I have a strange intrest in crime documentries. *MUST. SPEAK. SWEDISH!!! *I am part of PewDiePie's Bro Army. (Oh, sorry, PoodiePie) *Maddie's high score on Flappy Bird is seven. Yes, seven. Category:Driver